


Better Than Flying

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [68]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Peter Parker, Breathplay, Community: fan_flashworks, M/M, dominant peter parker, submissive Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: Tony wants Peter to help him try out his breathplay kink, but Peter's not so sure he's up for it.Peter's aged up to over 18.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: H2's fan_flashworks [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/571885
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4, fan_flashworks





	Better Than Flying

"What? No, Tony, I can't," Peter said, shaking his head and leaning away.

"Why?" Tony asked. He felt his request was in line with their usual play style.

Peter frowned. "I could kill you."

"You could kill me anyway. This doesn't propose any real additional danger."

Tony watched Peter's whole body react to that. Followed with, "Have you completely lost your damned mind?"

Tony frowned. "No."

"Suffocation is really bad for staying alive, in case you've missed that memo."

"No. I didn't. And that's not what I'm asking." Tony leaned forward in his chair, elbows resting on his knees. "Control, not loss." He knew this wasn't an easy topic. It's why he'd waited so long to even bring it up with Peter.

Peter sighed and shook his head. "But what if I forget? What if I'm not paying attention? Tony – I can't." Another headshake. "I'm too scared of hurting you."

"You won't. Know how I know? You care. You're good. You literally don't have the desire to kill anyone. I've watched you."

"Man, this isn't about that. It's about you. I... I can't hurt you, Tony. I don't _want_ to hurt you. It would destroy me."

Tony was quiet for several moments. He understood where Peter was coming from on this. It was dangerous (when had that ever stopped Tony?), but he trusted Peter. With more than his life. If Peter couldn't do it, he would accept that.

Peter looked at him, "Tony, we can do this one time. As a test. But not during sex. Too much going on that way."

"No, Pete. It's okay if you don't want to. I'm not going to push. Not on this." His mouth bent in a small smile. "Thank you for offering. You didn't have to."

"Man, just take it and stop flipping sides."

"I promise you, I'm not. Consider it dropped. And come here." He held out a hand, beckoning Peter to sit on his lap.

* * *

A few months later, they were in Tony's bed, fooling around, and Peter accidentally pressed his forearm against Tony's throat. Tony's breath caught and he felt his cock grow so abruptly hard it made him grunt. Most of his body relaxed. He felt amazing.

Peter sat back. "Are-are you okay? Did I- "

"Fine. Great. Come back." Tony tugged Peter back down to him.

"You really do like it, don't you?" Peter was frowning, but more in curiosity than anything else.

Tony looked up at Peter. "Yes. I told you that." He sighed. "I also told you you don't have to do it." He didn't want to have this conversation again. He'd moved past it. With Peter the same as his last several lovers. It was okay. He had so many other things that got him off - most things really. He'd be okay.

Peter was watching him. It was making him a little nervous. Very little actually made him nervous. Then Peter leaned down and kissed him. Soft and warm, but with a little _zing_ of something extra.

When Peter sat back, Tony was sure he was going to leave. But he didn't. Peter grinned wickedly down at him, then laid his hand directly across Tony's throat.

 _Fuck._ His whole body flooded with heat and the strongest arousal he had ever felt. Kid hadn't even exerted any force, he'd just touched him. "Yes," he hissed in a soft, desperate whisper. He was nearly ready to beg - and he didn't beg for anything.

"I'm not going to cut off your air. But if it's too much, say 'red'. If you can't speak tap me three times and I'll stop. Got it?"

Tony nodded enthusiastically. He hadn't felt this damned good since that first flight in the Iron Man suit. And now he just wanted to feel everything. He almost whined 'please' when Peter seemed to be taking forever. But he stopped when he felt Peter settle between his legs.

 _Double fuck._ This was better than he could have hoped. Peter was going to fuck him while covering his throat. He'd be lucky to last fifteen seconds at this rate.

Peter grinned down at him – a slick, wicked bend to his lips. Was that what Tony looked like when he did that smirk everyone hated so much? Then it didn't matter because Peter was pressing into him and he felt the pressure against his throat when he tried to swallow.

"Fuck," he breathed and was sure he would orgasm right then.

"You can come now, but it'll be the only one tonight." Peter said to him.

Honestly, Tony was pretty sure it wouldn't matter. He was so very close. But he would try – oh was he going to try.

He focused, first, on Peter sliding inside him. It was one of his favorite sensations. The warmth of his cock, the way it filled him. He loved it. Then he rocked his hips to get Peter inside faster.

That resulted in Peter's fingers tightening ever so slightly. It was almost imperceptible, but Tony felt it. His whole body stilled like it was a fully voiced command. _Fuck._

"Better. Behave, Tony."

He nodded as best he could with Peter's hand at his throat. Damn was that sexy as hell.

Peter's fingers were strong, but soft. He hadn't built up years and years of callouses from banging around in a workshop the way Tony had. There were small rough patches Tony could feel when he swallowed, but mostly, the hand on his neck was smooth and soft.

The touch was gentle. But Tony knew the strength behind it, just sitting in those rippling muscles. It would be so easy for Peter to exert just a little too much force and crush his larynx, or even more force and snap his neck. Tony wished that wasn't as big a turn on for him as it was. He loved the amount of control Peter had over his body. It was amazing.

He must have held his breath because he felt Peter start to lift his hand. Tony grabbed his wrist. "Don't," he said softly. "Sorry. Excited. Forgot. I'm good." His voice sounded raspy in his own ears.

"If you hold your breath again, we stop," Peter said firmly.

Tony nodded. "Got it. Sorry." He hadn't meant to. He'd have to focus a bit more now so he didn't do it again. He didn't want Peter to stop.

Slowly, he released Peter's wrist and let his hand drop back to the bed. His tongue slid out to pass over his lips and he took a deep breath, then exhaled. After that, his breathing leveled out and he looked up to watch Peter hovering over him as he began to fuck him.

"Yes," he breathed, drawing out the 's' as far as it would go. He tried so hard to keep his eyes open and focused on Peter, but it all felt too damned good. His head tipped back as his eyes closed and his whole body arched off the bed. "Please-"

"Please what, Tony?" Peter asked him, hips thrusting hard against his.

"More. Just – fuck – more." He didn't know how to articulate what he wanted. And he hoped Peter could figure it out for him.

Apparently Peter knew exactly what he meant. Every thrust of his hips was perfect and sent ripples of pleasure through his body that crashed into the ripples rolling down from where Peter's hand rested around his throat. He was even managing to hold back his orgasm until Peter's fingers made another microscopic movement and pressed just a little tighter. Tony lost it and gripped the sheets as as his whole body shuddered and he spilled across his chest.

After that, he was still hard, and he wasn't going to come down as long as Peter kept his hand at his throat. Tony was perfectly okay with that. His skin tingled and he panted softly beneath Peter's grip, but he was content to let Peter keep going.

"We good?" Peter asked.

Tony nodded and took a breath. "Yes. Good." He wanted to say more, but his speech rolled over into a moan instead.

It seemed to be enough for Peter who kept fucking him, hard and steady, until he came. Peter took a few seconds to come back to himself, then looked down at Tony. "I'm going to let go now and the scene will be over."

Tony nodded again. When Peter slid his hand away, Tony sighed into the bed. "That was so fucking hot. Thank you," he said as Peter wiped his skin clean.

Peter was quiet through the clean-up, then tugged Tony over to rest against his chest. "It was, but I don't know if I can do it again."

Tony rested his head on Peter's chest and tried not to look like a very contented cat when Peter brushed his fingers over his hair. "It's okay," he said, "the one time was enough. And more than I ever expected."

"Really?"

"I know it's not everybody's cup of tea. It's only mine with a very select number of people." He rolled his head to look up at Peter. "Really – thank you. So much. Even if you never do it again. Thank you." _Look what you've done to me, Parker – you've got me all polite and nice._ He almost rolled his eyes at himself. But, he was sincere – he was really grateful that Peter had done this for him.

Peter tugged him closer and curled his arms around him. "Shut up and come here. If you keep thanking me, I'm going to think you're broken."

Tony smirked and settled against Peter's warmth. "I am broken, but not like you think."

"Tony, you're fine. And we'll keep working on patching the cracks."

"Can we have the blanket?" he asked, then felt Peter shift and heard the fabric rustle as the blanket settled across his back. "Perfect." Then he settled in to take a nap with his head on his favorite spider-hero pillow.


End file.
